Fracaso
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Todo está preparado para una noche especial..hasta que algo se tuerce.
1. Chapter 1

Fracaso:

Pairing: Hermione & Ginny

DISCLAIMER: No me pertencen, ni los personajes ni el mundo.

N/A: Shaakeeit, sin tu ayuda a esta historia le faltaría veracidad. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por hacerme escribir la palabra orgasmo XD. Y como siempre.. sed todo lo críticos que queraís! ;)

La pequeña lámpara iluminaba el espejo desde atrás otorgando a su rostro una gama de claroscuros que resaltaban su pálida piel y sus verdes ojos, el largo flequillo completaba el marco: mostrando el brillo de lujuria y seguridad que emanaban de ellos: esa noche iba a hacer que gritara, que pidiera más.

Sonrió mirándose en el espejo, el sujetador negro, la braga a juego que transparentaba lo justo y necesario para considerarse sexy.. Se lamió los labios, preparándose para el juego.

Ginevra!-llamó una voz.

Ginny sonrió preparándose para cuando su amante entrara en la habitación, con un pequeño chasquido de dedos atenuó aún más las luces dejando la habitación en penumbra.

Ginevra- dijo de nuevo la morena entrando en la habitación, de inmediato notó el ambiente en el que la pelirroja intentaba imbuirla y sonrió por la excitación.

La pelirroja se acercó a ella sonriendo. Cogiendo la varita que descansaba en una mesa cercana a la puerta quitó la ropa que cubría a Hermione de un simple movimiento.

Ésta sonrió girándose para besar a la ojiverde cuidando de acariciar cada trozo de piel que pudiera, juguetonamente la otra la dirigió a la cama y la tumbó besando su cuello y acariciando el suave vientre, Hermione ahogó un gemido arañando ligeramente la espalda de Ginny, con dedos frenéticos desabrochó el cierre del negro sujetador y acaricio los costados de su amante.

Pronto ambas estaban tumbadas sin ninguna prenda encima, Ginny con una sonrisa aún depredadora comenzó a morder cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione, bajando por el cada vez más acariciando sus muslos mientras lo hacía, queriendo oír esos deliciosos gemidos, queriendo sentir las uñas de la morena en sus hombros, en su pelo. Con ágiles manos levantó ligeramente las caderas de la otra que cerró los ojos preparándose para el placer que estaba segura de que vendría, casi tentativamente pudo sentir la lengua de Ginny acariciando su piel, como esa lengua se iba acercando más y más a su centro y como al final lo ocupaba con glotonería.. Todo el cuerpo de la joven maga se puso tenso, comenzando a respirar con dificultad, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía, como la tensión comenzaba a formarse...

La lengua de Ginny se movía con rapidez y decisión, si se le miraba atentamente se le podía distinguir una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro, sabía que Hermione no podía resistir su lengua, sus delgados dedos apretaron con firmeza los muslos de la morena, usando su fuerza para levantarla un poco más, su lengua rozó la entrada de ella lamiendo los bordes...

Y entonces fue cuando sucedió, Hermione podía seguir sintiendo la tensión, el placer, acumulándose dentro de ella pero las ganas de llegar, del orgasmo, habían desaparecido, en su lugar había un agujero. No dijo nada intentando que no se le notara, que Ginny no se diera cuenta, sabía lo mucho que Ginny había querido un momento a solas con ella después de la locura en la que se habían transformado sus vidas. Desde que Hermione había aceptado el puesto de Ministro de Magia sus momentos libres se habían visto reducidos a prácticamente cero.

Y Ginny deseaba a Hermione como la propia Hermione la deseaba a ella... pero la preocupación, el estrés.. hacían que Hermione no pudiera desconectar, sintiendo un ramalazo de rabia y frustración tragó intentando volver al estado en el que estaba antes, en ese momento una lujuriosa pelirroja la miró, sus ojos brillando por la lujuria, su boca embebida en el sexo de la morena, queriendo distinguir ese brillo de placer puro que siempre adornaba los ojos de la joven morena.

Y no lo encontró, en su lugar los castaños ojos miraban con tristeza y rabia, con frustración y vergüenza. Ginny separó su boca de ella y apoyó su mejilla en el vientre de la otra, acariciando el interior de los muslos con una mano, cuidando de que el cuerpo de su amante no sufriera.

Hermione... - susurró, - estás bien?

Cómo única respuesta Hermione tragó de nuevo, la pelirroja preocupada subió por su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

No puedo- fue el susurro. No puedo llegar.

Ginny sintió la frustración ascendiendo por su garganta pero, mirando a los ojos castaños de la otra tragó su impotencia, con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos apagó las luces por completo.

En la casi completa oscuridad el espejo reflejaba dos cuerpos abrazados, uno de ellos tapando al otro con unos largos rizos cobrizos, el otro, con sus ojos cerrados y marcas de lágrimas marcando la suave piel.

Read and review please, existe una segunda parte que subiré si gusta esta. Gracias a todos por leer ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno.. Aquí dejo la segunda parte de Fracaso, espero que guste. Muchas gracias, Fraggar1991, I'm glad to be here again too. Respecto a RRS en cuanto coja de nuevo el hilo de la historia la terminaré, además tengo ya varias historias pensadas. Repito el Disclaimer, no me pertenecen. Te saludo de nuevo, shaakeeit... que si he de ir al infierno encantada de! (XD)**

Luz

La luz del día se filtraba por las persianas, creando dibujos en los cuerpos desnudos de ambas mujeres, el tono pelirrojo de una de ellas brillaba con pequeños tonos dorados a la luz del día, pero ese suave y alegre color era vencido por la seriedad con la que ambas parecían descansar.

Un rayo juguetón despertó a Ginny quien abrió los ojos con lentitud, apoyando su barbilla sobre el pecho de la morena la miro con preocupación. La noche anterior...

Negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en si misma, conocía a Hermione, se despertaría sintiéndose culpable.

Y no tenía la culpa de nada.

"¿Y tú?" Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Suspiró, quizás si tenía la culpa, quizás no debería haber intentado lo que hizo.. quizás...

" Para, lo que estás haciendo no te está haciendo ningún bien"

Con cuidado besó el descubierto esternón de Hermione, subiendo por su cuerpo, acariciándolo con ternura, sus acciones despertaron a la morena quien abrió sus ojos aún cargados de sueño.

Buenos días- dijo adormilada.

Buenos días- fue la respuesta, más seria de la otra.

Hermione miró a su amante con preocupación, con desconcierto incluso. Hasta que recordó la noche anterior. De inmediato sintió la culpabilidad, y la tristeza.

Ginevra yo...

Shhh.. ¿Voy a hacernos el desayuno de acuerdo?

La morena vió como la joven maga se dirigía a la cocina de su pequeño apartamento, aún desnuda.

Se tumbó cuan larga era sobre las sábanas revueltas, observando la habitación, la ropa interior de ambas diseminada en el suelo... retazos de la noche anterior volvían a su mente. Sonrió recordando la sonrisa de Ginny, sus labios.. Su voz. Literalmente se había encendido con solo oír a la joven ojiverde.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía tan culpable por no haber sido capaz...

" ¿Qué me pasa? Deseo a Ginny, ¿por qué no fui capaz?"

El maldito estrés era la respuesta, la sensación de no poder con todo, de no estar preparada para el puesto, de ser demasiado joven... a pesar de toda su valentía Hermione Granger era humana, tenía un límite. Y había sido empujado demasiado en los últimos tiempos.

"Ginny se estará culpando" se dijo de repente. La dulce, la ardiente, la tierna, la sexy Ginny se estaría culpando de lo de anoche, estaría flagelándose por la culpa.

No podía permitirlo. Ayer por la noche estaba cansada, estresada. Pero esa mañana no lo estaba más, era el momento de demostrarle a Ginny que no había hecho nada mal.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde la pelirroja se afanaba con el desayuno.

"No debí intentar nada" "No debí hacer nada que ella no quisiera" se estaba diciendo Ginevra, sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas mientras sus manos temblaron durante unos segundos. Debía arreglarlo, de algún modo, pero debía hacerlo.

De repente sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, pegando su cuerpo a otro que conocía muy bien, los pechos suaves y firmes, el estomago plano, los brazos que la rodeaban con firmeza...

Quiero otra cosa de desayunar- dijo una grave voz en su oído haciendo desaparecer la comida y dejando solo la mermelada de fresa.

Se giró desconcertada.

¿Estás segura?

La morena sonrió y besó aquellos rojos labios, mordiéndolos con seguridad y lujuria.

Muy segura- aseguró.

Bajó su mano por el cuerpo de la otra, acariciando cada vez con más firmeza y brusquedad según los gemidos de satisfacción de la ojiverde se iban haciendo más y más altos. Ginny comenzó a morderse los labios, sintiendo la tensión abrumándola desde todas partes. Con rapidez empujó a la morena a la mesa de su cocina, empotrando sus caderas contra las de ella mientras cogía la mermelada. Sus dudas desaparecidas, reemplazadas por la ternura y lujuria que aquella mujer le provocaba.

Con dedos expertos untó el pecho de su amante, lamiendo después los dibujos creados con una lengua juguetona que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera ansiando contacto.

Por favor.. – murmuró.

No te oigo- fue la respuesta de la ojiverde sonriendo divertida mientras aplicaba más presión sobre el cuerpo de la otra.

Más, quiero más- fue lo que susurró la morena, su voz grave hizo que Ginny sonriera mientras bajaba con cuidado, arrodillándose frente a ella.

Tendrás más- dijo mirándola con ojos enfebrecidos.

Y entonces con un rápido movimiento engulló a Hermione con fuerza, con seguridad y confianza. Ésta cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Y esta vez cuando la presión se le hizo demasiada agarró el cabello pelirrojo que brillaba entre sus piernas y se dejó llevar al otro lado gimiendo el nombre de Ginevra.

**Segunda parte terminada, espero reviews.. y tu opinión Marinuqui ;)**


	3. Chapter 3Urgente

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

EagleRay

Shadowdianne


End file.
